team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7
A list of all the Season 7 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) Negative Behavior!: '''Peacemaker learns to let go of all the sins he has done in the past and not think like a negative person while controlled by a Yashi when he and Team Stupendous are on another trip to Yoshland. '''Episode 2.) The Perfect Team For Peacemaker!: '''Gideon’s newest invention, the Splitter, unexpectedly makes a team of Peacemaker’s alternate identities: his daytime self, his female version Lovergirl, and Cheshire Carey, for him (Peacemaker) to help him stop Gideon. '''Episode 3.) Dumb Nerd!: '''While Team Stupendous is trying to stop Gideon and his Brain Drainer, the Nerd is hit by its ray and now he is not the smartest student in the school unless he learns how to follow his heart to get a second chance to stop him. '''Episode 4.) Playing a Game of Cat and Mouse!: '''Dusk finds a mouse in the Dawsons’ house and Carey tries to get rid of it with the help of Gideon’s identity BJ (with his new Pest Exterminator 7000) in whom he invited over to work on a science project together. '''Episode 5.) Atlantic Peacemaker!: '''After finding a magical trident, Carey/Peacemaker is given atlantic powers while his team is on a mission to stop Gideon from messing up new robot toys called Tekno Newborns with a computer virus. '''Episode 6.) The Championship Bug!: '''On the Champion’s Cup, a day when people compete to be the Substitute President while the real President is away, Carey, Lauren, and Kyle catch a Championship Bug and Adam, Zachary, Pauline, and William suspect CinderBarney is responsible so he can cheat to take over all of North America. '''Episode 7.) Kyle’s Secret Talent!: '''Carey and Lauren both find out that Kyle has the same talent Gideon has: building or fixing machines. '''Episode 8.) (Movie) Quest For a Magical Key!: '''Team Stupendous must go out to find a magical key when an old kingdom is infected by dark magic. While they’re at it, Nintoku inadvertently helps them and Peacemaker learns he has magic in him! '''Episode 9.) Great Trouble For Petsitting!: '''Carey finds a baby galago who was stowed away in his backpack and accidentally takes it home after another trip in Africa. '''Episode 10.) Eternal Summer!: '''Spider Queen wants to stop everyone in Abraham Lincoln High from going back to school by using her new summer moonlight beam because she didn’t get a chance to do anything fun this summer, and now it’s up to Team Stupendous to ‘help’ her by turning the tables! '''Episode 11.) The Luna Festival!: '''Spider Queen comes with Team Stupendous, Punkguy, and their friends at night to the Luna Festival, a moon themed event which is help in Kyoto, Japan, where they will participate at a competition in which they will find the most moon chunks. '''Episode 12.) Team Stupendous: Gender Swapped!: '''While sorting devices in the Team Stupendous Headquarters, Punkguy accidentally drops Gideon’s Gender Bender which hits the ground, turning the main members into their opposite genders again. Now it’s up to him to lead them and stop Gideon and Nintoku who have teamed up to take over HQ together. '''Episode 13.) Cranes of Ice!: '''Spider Queen and the magical snow cranes she was watching are kidnapped by an evil ice witch, but luckily, Team Stupendous is there to save them. '''Episode 14.) Uncle No-One’s-There-To-Stop-You!: '''When Gideon’s uncle visits Rockville to spend the weekend with him, Team Stupendous is concerned about his appearance when he’s revealed to be a mad scientist like him. '''Episode 15.) The Return of Maximus!: '''Gideon’s hero Maximus returns to be a judge for an inventor’s competition, but Gideon is too scared to go and Team Stupendous must help him before it starts. '''Episode 16.) (Season Finale) Battle of the Bands!: '''The Black Widows and Clan Z are put on the middle of a battle of the bands after a big argument, and now it’s up to Team Stupendous to help them and two of their enemies. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7